The present invention relates generally to secure compartments and, more particularly, to a secure compartment which employs a conventional padlock as the closure to the compartment. The shackle of the conventional padlock may be also secured to a permanent structure to prevent the theft of the container and lock combination. There are many kinds of receptacles which are designed to retain keys which can be secured with a conventional padlock. Such an arrangement is convenient in instances where it is desired to allow access to a number of individuals to a property secured by a conventional door lock when there exists only a limited number of keys available. This arrangement is further advantageous when a combination lock is employed because it allows quick access to a property from a remote location by merely communicating the combination to the individual requesting access. Such receptacles are also convenient places to keep an extra set of keys in the event that the original keys are lost and are a secure location to keep keys to boats, tractors, motorcycles and machinery. Most involve a secure receptacle having an opening which is secured closed by a separate lid or closure to the receptacle. Often the closure is mounted on hinges to the receptacle for pivotal movement. The closure is then secured in the closed position by a conventional padlock. Such enclosures require a number of parts including hinges and hardware such hasps and hasp keepers which engage the shackle of a padlock. Further the receptacle must have means to be permanently secured to a fixed object so that the locked receptacle cannot be simply carried away.
There have been a number of receptacles developed which employ a padlock and do not have a separate closure to retain the item which is desired to be secured, however the closure is achieved by the shackle of a padlock and not the casing. Accordingly, the size of the opening of the container and the items which will fit in the compartment is thus limited. The present invention meets the need for an inexpensive and effective security receptacle which can be permanently attached to a fixed object.